Fragile hearts
by allanarcher777
Summary: They say that you have to fight for what you believe in... Well what good is that when fighting can KILL the ones you LOVE?
1. Chapter 1

**In this unique, alternate universe. We follow Kita, an alternate versio of Corrin who was drastically scarred by the events of the story. Being even more sensitive then Sakura. Also, Valla and Anankos don't exist in this timeline. Only Hoshido and Nohr. Lastly, since Anankos doesn't exist, Sumeragi is Kita's father. What will Kita do? Will this story be a repeat of the real Fates with a few tweaks?**

 **Let's find out…**

Chapter 1: Stigma of guilt.

Kita stood in the fields of Hoshido. She stood between the two armies of Hoshido and Nohr. She was still having trouble processing everything that had happened to her. She was born to one kingdom, yet taken and raised by another. Even worse, in the short time she had known her mother, the sword that Kita carried killed her and several villagers. She still felt guilt as the memory came in and stung her again and again.

"Kita!" The princess was dragged out of her daydream by her brother, Ryoma. The red armored warrior held a katana in one hand and outstretched the other towards her. "This way." She looked over and saw her other brother and her two sisters. Her younger sister looked very worried.

"Big sister?"

"She's MY sister!" Kita turned towards the voice of a young girl and two other people in black clothing. The Nohrian royals she thought as family. She saw a man in black armor atop a horse. Her adopted brother, Xander. Just like Ryoma, he held out a hand to Kita.

"We're your family!" He claimed. Trying to get her to side with him. And so, Kita stood there deep in thought about everything that happened to her thus far. She always dreamed of becoming a capable warrior. She felt honored when King Garon gave her that dark sword. But then she learned the truth about her Hoshidan origins. How she was originally a noble of that kingdom.

"My… Family…" She thought back to her mother and the festival she held in honor of her daughter's return. She also remembered the cataclysmic event that happened. "I… I just…" Tears stung at her eyes until she finally broke down sobbing. "I can't do this." She cried. The two princes looked at her in confusion.

"Kita, what do you mean?" They both asked in unison. She trembled as she looked down at the golden sword that she had gotten out of the disaster. She was told it's wielder would save the world. Yet when she held it, she felt pain and anguish. Kita trembled and in a burst of emotion, threw the blade through the air. It landed sticking out of the ground hilt up.

"I can't take any more lives!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. She turned over to Xander and tried her best to be strong. "Xander, please withdraw your troops." Xander was caught off guard by Kita's statement.

"Kita, are you siding with the Hoshidans?" He asked in disbelief. Kita tried to hold back her sorrow.

"I won't go back to Nohr after I've learned the truth about my real family. Even if I didn't, I still witnessed the tragedies of war with my own eyes." She started to cry even more. "King Garon raised me for the sole purpose of being a weapon and killing innocents. Including my mother, the queen of Hoshido. I never want to go back to such an evil man, or pick up a weapon for that matter." She pleaded.

Xander was absolutely speechless with what Kita said. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. "Father… evil? Kita, are you even listening to your own words? Please come back to your senses!"

"I have come back to my senses Xander. I never want to kill anyone ever again!" She hollered across the fields. She looked up to the prince with teary eyes. "Please Xander, this war can end without any more unnecessary death if we just talk things out." Kita pleaded with a small amount of hope in her voice. She held out a hand to him. Xander paused for a little bit in thought.

"Kita…" The wind howled as everyone went silent. Until suddenly Xander took his sword and swung it at Kita. The cut he made wasn't lethal, but it still was incredibly large and spread across her chest. "There is my answer, traitor." He spat in a vicious tone. Kita trembled and felt the painful wound. She looked up at the man she called brother for so long with a confused expression.

"But… Why? No one else needs to die."

"Your intentions have nothing to do with this. You speak such blasphomus words and turn your back on those you called family?" Kita felt fear as she saw Xander so upset.

"I just can't be a part of that kingdom anymore Xander. Not after everything that's happened." Xander sighed in disappointment.

"You want to side with Hoshido and betray us all? Fine." He slowly raised his sword skyward and prepared for another attack. Kita was afraid as the blade swung downward. But before it hit her, Ryoma jumped in and blocked it with his katana.

"Not on my watch, Nohrian scum!" The prince growled. Kita was relieved to see her brother defender. She was about to speak when the pain from the cut set in again. "Do you have the strength to walk?" Ryoma asked. Kita nodded while wincing in pain. Ryoma pointed to the other Hoshidan royals across the field. More specifically, the younger girl with short pink hair. "Go to Sakura, she will tend your wounds." Kita did as she was instructed and ran away. "Now that my sister is safe, our battle can begin!"

Kita made it to her other siblings, still clutching the wound. Her siblings were absolutely shocked with everything that happened. Hinoka started to panic at the sight of it. "Kita, don't move a muscle! Sakura, get your wand!"

"I-I'm on it!" Sakura did as her big sister instructed and used a wand to heal her wounds. The cut and blood instantly started to fade.

"Thank you, little sis." Kita sighed. She looked up to see her brother, Takumi, very upset about something.

"Why?" He grunted. "Why did you throw the Yato away like its trash?" Kita was a bit frightened by the question.

"I just can't bring myself to wield a weapon anymore. Not after the incident that happened. Even if I could bring myself to hold a weapon, I'm not worthy of such an honor." She looked down in shame. "If the Yato should've choose someone else. It should've been either you or Ryoma." Takumi was caught off guard by Kita's explanation. He felt awful about how he judged her earlier.

"Kita, I had no idea you really felt like that. I should've had been kinder to you."

"Don't worry about it so much." Kita replied with a soft smile. It was then that Azura arrived. Her flowing white dress and blue hair were torn and ruffled from the battle.

"Sorry I'm late. What happened?" She asked worriedly. Hinoka rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Well, I don't really know where to start." Eventually, the battle started to slow until Ryoma bested Xander.

"Ugh. No use fighting with these wounds. We need to retreat for now." Xander turned and looked at the Hoshidan army one last time before riding off. "This isn't over little princess." He spat in disgust.

Ryoma walked over to where the Yato lay in the ground. He grabbed the blade's handle and pulled it out of the ground. He looked at it and sighed. "Without Kita, who can wield this sacred sword?" He asked himself. He soon heard the rapid footsteps of his siblings running over to him. "This battle is won, but this is just the begging." He stated sternly. He then turned his attention over to Kita with a sympathetic expression. "Sister, I feared the worst when you threw this sword across the field. But now that I've heard your plight I can understand your reasoning." Kita was soothed by her brother's support.

"Thank you, Ryoma. I'm glad to hear you understand my choice." Kita looked down to the ground and frowned. And what she said next shocked everyone. "It's sad to say this will be the last time we see each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, hope you like the story thus far. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Now that I got that out of the way...**

 **Let's see what's going on with Kita...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Stigma of shame.

The royals were in shock at Kita's statement. "The last time we see each other?"

"Kita, w-what do you mean?"

"This isn't funny, sister."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Kita. I don't understand." Kita turned away from all of them. Tears started to run down her face.

"I'm sorry everyone. It has nothing to do with you. Rather, it's me and what I've done." The sorrow Kita felt seemed to project itself onto everyone else. The memory of the tragedy made them feel a lot of remorse. "I hurt so many innocent lives. I KILLED our MOTHER!" She reminded them all. The words made her mouth turn sour as they wormed their way quickly out of her lips. "Takumi was right, *sniff* I should have never come back." She buried her face in her hands and turned to run off.

But before she got far, she was stopped by a hand that grabbed her shoulder. "Sister, wait." Kita turned to see Takumi as the first one to stop her. He looked rather concerned about Kita. He slowly retracted his arm and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not one to quickly trust someone as soon as I see them. But seeing everything that happened here. How you were mercilessly attacked by that Nohrian jerk when you didn't even have a weapon." Takumi paused to calm himself down. "Bottom line, I'm sorry for what I said back there." He apologized bluntly. Kita still seemed very un-sure of herself. She was about to something when Takumi interrupted her.

"And don't go playing the self-pity card again!" He interjected with a playful smile. "Mother wouldn't want to see you beating yourself over something that isn't your fault." He grew a little more serious, yet still kept the smile. "You didn't plan all that, you didn't know what would happen. Coming back home was the one good thing that came from that… incident." The other siblings stepped forward and Ryoma took over.

"Takumi is right, sister. Please… come home." Kita just stood there for a little as the wind howled and a storm rolled in. Rain fell down incredibly fast and soaked them all. The princess slowly walked back towards her family looking down at the ground. She suddenly wrapped all five of them in a big group hug. "Come on, let's go home." The royal family went back to Hoshido as the rain fell down. The people were still trying recover from the attack.

They looked up and saw the royals walking in a huddle. In the center was Kita, who still hung her head down in guilt. Prince Ryoma stepped forward and cleared his throat. "People of Hoshido, this dark time may drag us down today. But tomorrow we hold our heads high." He continued on, trying to inspire his people. "First, we shall work on tending to the injured and making our boarders stronger. Then, we shall bring the fight to Nohr and fight for our dreams of peace!"

As the people rejoiced and supported Ryoma's plan, the royals walked back to the castle as quickly as they could. As they walked through the path, Kita did her best not to show her face for fear of ridicule. Yet, as she walked she heard a few villagers ask about her. "Where is Princess Kita?"

"Is she okay?"

"Did the Nohrians hurt her?" As she heard this words, she cried once again at the thought of still being cared and wanted by people she felt responsible for hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Warm Welcome

When they arrived at the palace, Kita looked at her siblings with a somber look on her face. "If it wouldn't trouble anyone, I'd like to go to my room for the night." she asked with a nervous tone. Hinoka gave her a soft smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure thing, sis. Come on." The two left the room followed by Sakura and Azura. Ryoma heaved a heavy sigh and looked at the Yato. The golden blade gave off a dim shimmer as he angled it to reflect the light coming into the throne room. Takumi walked next to his brother and chimed in very quickly.

"So if Kita doesn't want to wield it, what use do we have for it?"

"There is only one thing we can do. Hope this sword finds a new wielder. One that will be proud, brave, and strong enough to defend our home." Ryoma explained with hope. Takumi hesitated then scoffed. "Is something on your mind, little brother?" Ryoma questioned.

"Nothing. Look, I kind of had a long day with fighting those Nohrians, so I'm going to my room and…"

"You aren't a bad brother, Takumi." The older brother interrupted. "She was gone for years and had little to no memory of her past. Your unease was justified. But if you continue to hold negativity and suspicion inside of you, you might end up doing something you'll regret." Takumi felt himself fixated on his older brother's words as he walked away holding the Yato. He wondered what to do next about his situation."

Then he got an idea. "Oboro, could you come here?" Soon after he called, a young woman with dark blue hair came rushing in.

"Yes, Lord Takumi?" She asked politely.

"I need you to help me with something only you can do."

Three days passed and Kita was still shaken up about the explosion and the battle at the field. She felt like a stranger in her own home. An outcast to the people who cared about her. She tried to do things to take her mind off it like cleaning the room she slept in as an infant long ago. Azura was also there, helping put things into a box. "What was the purpose of this again?" She quietly asked.

"I wanted to reorganize the room so I can sleep here again. But I also don't want to throw away anything." She spoke as she picked up a crude drawing of her and her parents. "S-so I'm putting it in a memory box." She explained. Azura nodded and smiled.

"That's a splendind idea." It was then the door slid open and the other four royals entered.

"How are you holding up?" Hinoka asked as she sat down on the bed beside Kita. Kita was slow to answer.

"…Better. I suppose. T-thanks for all your support." Takumi stepped forward and held out a box. "W-what is this?"

"A little something I had my retainer help me make. Call it a welcome back gift." Takumi he replied. Kita looked to all of her family as they showed faces of eager encouragement. She slowly opened the box and marveled at what she saw. The box had a delicately crafted silk dress. Its vivid red and white colors presented a feeling of comfort.

"I… I love it!" Sakura let out a little shy giggle.

"Do you feel like trying it on now? Or is it a bad time?"

"No, I'd love to try it on!" Kita left and went to the bathroom, when she returned, she was wearing the outfit and also put on matching white socks and red sandals. All five of her siblings smiled at her. Ryoma put a hand on her shoulder chuckled.

"You look beautiful, sister. Truly elegant."

"Thank you, big brother." It was then there where a few footsteps coming down the hallway. All six royals turned to find a pair of young woman. One had purple hair tied up into a ribon shape on her head. The other had long blue hair the went down in a pony tail, and had a large X shaped scar on her face. They kneeld down and spoke.

"Lady Kita, we are glad to finally meet you." Kita was a little confused at their presence.

"I… I'm sorry. Who are you two?" Kita asked cautiously. The purple haired one smiled.

"Oh, where are our manners. My name is Orochi, and my friend here is known as Reina. Reina got up and explained why they came.

"We were your late-mother's retainers." Kita was taken aback and looked down in guilt once again. "Please milady, don't cry. We aren't mad at you."

"In fact, we were actually hoping we could now become your retainers. As a symbol of goodwill and to show we bear no ill will." Orochi followed up. Kita simply paused and began to process everything that was happening.

Then… She gave a soft smile and shed a few tears. Sakura scooted closer to her sister in concern. "Kita, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just that after e-everything. You all still care about me so much. I just f-f-feel so happy." She looked up to her mother's former servants. "Orochi, Reina, I gladly accept your offer." Ryoma smiled warmly but shortly grew a stern expression.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Kita, but there is still the matter of Nohr and the war they have forced our country into." Takumi grew aggrevated just hearing the country's name.

"Those Nohr jerks are going to get one's coming to them. They'll PAY for what they did!" Kita was a little scared at how upset they became. She was afraid their aggression might lead to a disaster in her eyes.

"D-don't you think there is a better way then. Well… war?" Hinoka looked at Kita grimly. She knew that Kita grew to have a close bond with Nohr, but remembered how most people there were really like.

"Sis, I know those Nohrian royals are as important to you as we are…" She started to trail off. "…Maybe more so…" She started to trail off. Azura cleared her thorat and brought Hinoka back to reality. "But there is no other way after what they did. We'll try and be as gentle as we can and spare as many as possible. But there is no such thing as a clean war." Kita shed one last tear and wiped it away.

"I guess if it's the only way. But I refuse to fight. It just feels wrong no matter how I look at it." She asserted. Ryoma smiled.

"So gentle, so pure. It's good to have you back. Come on everyone. We need to prepare for battle."

"I'll stay here with Kita. Hopefully we can help rebuild the plaza." Azura offered.

"That's a great idea Azura. Come on, let's go." And so they all left to help pitch in for a better future for their home, and their enemies.

* * *

 **So we see the ground built out for the REAL adventure. What will happen now that Kita has become a pacifist and refuses to enter the war? What of her siblings and her new retainers? Finally, will The Yato find a new worthy warrior? Only time will tell... Be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
